Episode Reactions
by FallingTriumph
Summary: A series of drabbles based on various scenes from all episodes of season one. Mainly from Daniel's point of view but a few from Kate's.
1. Pilot

**A/N: **So I have set myself the task of writing little drabbles for each episode of season one. They will either be based on scenes that occured in the episode or a scene that I had hoped to see. I will give a brief description of the scene at the start of each chapter. Most of them will be in Daniel's point of view but there will be a couple from Kate's.

This first one is the scene where we first meet Kate Moretti and then see her jump out a second story window.

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**1. Pilot  
**

He was sitting out in the grounds of the University doing his crosswords when Kate Moretti walked back into his life. She looked the same but different, older more experience (still absolutely stunning).

She was the only government agent that he trusted without a doubt, it helped that she was one of his best students (the smile she gave him when he told her that made his head go fuzzy). Then she asked him why he gave up the consulting work, he told her a half truth. It's not like he could tell her that he spent that year in the mental hospital getting his head back on straight. He is almost positive that she would rethink asking him for help, making up some stupid excuse and then getting some second rate hack to help her. Still she was back now and he could already feel the excitement of solving her special brand of (once again the little half smile she gave him did more than enough to convince him to help her out).

He was waiting in the car like he was told when he heard Kate yelling.

"Freeze Mr. May!"

She then proceeded to take five years off his life by jumping off a second story fire escape (dear god she was stunning as she did though). His heart was in his throat as he scrambled to get out the car. Her smile and making jokes did a lot to convince him that she was okay but his hands still felt a little shaky (he made sure to brush up against her after she put the suspect in the car, her warmth is what finally convinced him that she really was okay).


	2. Faces

**A/N: **This one is the scene where Daniel is at Kate's apartment at 3.18am

* * *

**2. Faces  
**

He had ridden round to Kate's apartment and was banging on the door before he thought this may not be a good idea. By that point Kate had already opened the door and the words were spilling out his mouth so fast that they got all jumbled up.

She was laughing at him and he didn't know if it was the delirium that came with tiredness or if she thought he was crazy. Either way it hurt more than it usually did when someone laughed at him.

"Don't la-I'm just... I'm just saying it's possible."

She stopped laughing and started to build theory with him instead. He didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing pants until she pointed it out (he's lying to himself, he noticed the moment that he walked in the door. But now that she had mentioned it he gave himself position to look). He made some inane comment about how nice her apartment looks while he filed away the image of Kate in short shorts and a baggy shirt to be examined at a later date.

When he does think about it later he can't help but imagine that it's his shirt she's wearing and his apartment she's in.


	3. 86'd

**A/N:** Pretty self explanatory really

* * *

**3. 86'd  
**

What Daniel really wanted to know about was Kate's apparent crush on him during her student days. Instead he found himself getting pulled out of the bar by his scarf and getting details about Kate's soon to be ex-husband. It left an odd taste in his mouth and a funny feeling in his gut at the same time.

In all the years that he had known her, the thought that she would find someone else had never entered his mind. Admittedly he had never really allowed himself to really think about her in that way, what with his diagnosis and then her being his student, then co-worker, then her being on the other side of the county getting in the way. Not really the most ideal of situations, even for those sound of mind.

The fact that she had been married once brought the thought that he could be seeing her in a personal sense rather than a professional one to the forefront of his mind. The funny feeling was back in his gut and he made the executive decision to think about all the possibilities that thought presented at a later date, preferably with Natalie around to talk some sense into him. Instead he concentrated on Lacy Penderholt and the conundrum she presented him.

(Turns out Natalie was not much help when discussing Kate, she was under the impression that he should ask her out).


	4. Cipher

**A/N: **This was quite possibly my favourite episode of the season and this was my favourite chapter to write. It's from Kate's point of view and deals with her thoughts during and after the hostage situation.

* * *

**4. Cipher  
**

She had never been so scared in her life, she knew that he was the one who had to enter the house had to be the one to talk Eddie down. Doesn't mean she had to like it. She walked with him to the door but she wasn't allowed in, which made it worse. All she could think when the door closed behind him was that the last impression she would have of Dr. Daniel Peirce would be the tight grip of his hand and worried face. She didn't think she would recover if that was the case.

It had started off in University with the silly little crush she got as an impressionable first year on her very attractive neuropsychologist professor. She kept taking his classes and her crush never really went away. Once she was a fully qualified FBI agent, she invited him to help out on cases (she tried to convince herself it was because she really needed the help but it never really worked). When she was offered the promotion she took it in the hopes that distance would make the crush would go away (she was never sure how successful she was as in the right light her husband almost looks like Daniel). She can't say she was too disappointed when she was demoted back to Chicago.

"But you've been working for the cops the whole time. You're going to have to die with me." Eddie's voice snapped Kate of her thoughts.

"You have to get him out of there!" She liked to think she wasn't pleading with the SWAT team leader but she knows better.

"No if we storm in there he pushes the button, your guy is all on his own."

She knew there were orders being issued and tactical decisions being made but it was all she could do to listen through the headphones and not have a panic attack. The worst was when the sniper shot through the window and Daniel dived to save the suspect. The silence that followed nearly made her throw up. Hearing his voice temporarily slowed her heartbeat until he challenged Eddie to push the detonator button. Then the door was opening and he was coming out.

She stayed behind the SWAT team but only just, ignoring the apprehending suspect she made a beeline for Daniel. She gripped his wrist where his coat met bar skin and placed her other hand in the middle of his back. She could feel his muscles trembling and made some joke about him being crazier than she thought. His hand free hand gripping hers finally let her take a full breath.

She dropped him home after the debriefing with various law agencies and several cups of herbal tea (no milk, no sugar). He was never out of her eyesight otherwise he got paranoid and she got nervous. She had the feeling that some of the stronger stuff was going to be needed tonight. Maybe her dad could give her some of the hard stuff from his bar.

She insisted on walking him to the door but stopped him before he could unlock it. At his confused look she threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him tense up.

"Don't you ever do that again." She mumbled into his neck, trying to surreptitiously breathe in his unique scent.

He slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms loosely around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'll try not to make a habit of it."

"That's all I can ask." After another moment she reluctantly let him go. "Sleep well Daniel."

"You too Kate." With a small smile he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

(She waited until she heard the door lock before walking back to her car).


	5. The Messenger

**A/N: **Follow on for the episode, mainly dealing with how I think Kate would react to hearing that Daniel gave his prize money to Haven House.

* * *

**5. The Messenger  
**

"I know what you did for Haven House." Kate starts without preamble as she walks into his office.

It's a day after they closed the case and he is just getting started on a new Sudoku book that Lewicki had left on his desk. "What?"

"I know what you did for Haven House, giving them your prize money." She was smiling softly at him.

"Well it's not like I had a use for it."

"It was sweet of you." He blushed and studied the half completed Sudoku on his desk. "You were never very good at taking compliments, were you Daniel?"

"Not really, no." He was still talking to his Sudoku.

"How about I take you to dinner as a thank you, my treat seeing as how you just gave all your money away." She was still smiling at him and Daniel finds he rather enjoys it.

"It's not all my money, just the prize money and you don't owe me anything."

"I know but I still want to take you to dinner. So will you come? I'll even let you pick where we eat."

He studies her for a moment before nodding, "But only because I get to pick."

She grins at him, her whole face lighting up when she does. "Great! Grab your coat and let's go."

When Kate drops him home several hours later he thinks that it was probably the most fun he'd had while out with a friend (delusional ones don't count) he's had since he was diagnosed. He's certain it's because he was out with Kate and she listened to him ramble for hours on several different topics without making an excuse to leave. In fact she joined in with relevant and articulate questions (it was like she was back in University and had come to his office for an hour long meeting that stretched into three) that left a warm feeling in his chest and a stupid grin on his face.

He pointedly ignores Lewicki's knowing smile as he goes up to his room.


	6. Lovesick

**A/N:** Hathaway is a bit of twat. Just wanted to get that out there. And I was very annoyed that he thought Kate was something to fight over hence this.

* * *

**6. Lovesick**

He had never been as mad as was in that moment. To think that such as _esteemed _member of the factuality like Dr. Michael Hathaway would treat Kate like a piece of meat to be fought over was astounding. He thought that men were meant to be more enlightened these days, particularly those of an academic nature. It was all he could do to walk away from the idiot of a man before he did something that he'd regret later. Like punch him.

Besides he liked to think that if it did come down to a competition (which it wouldn't because Kate deserved to be treated with respect) he would win. Not that thought about Kate in that way at all.

Apparently denial is not just a river in Egypt.


	7. Nemesis

**A/N: **Pretty self explanatory, the pivotal Kate/Daniel scene of the episode. Possibly one of the major Kate/Daniel scenes of the series.

* * *

**7. Nemesis**

He hadn't wanted to tell her. He wanted to keep it a secret, to protect her from the truth of his disease. He didn't want her to know that he had spent an entire year trying to get his life back in order, to separate his delusions from reality.

But she had come in with harsh words and soft eyes and he found himself telling her everything (well not everything, he skipped the parts where he had attacked nurses and doctors and himself while trying to fight off the delusions). He kept his back to her, didn't want to see the pity that he would find in her eyes.

Eventually he had to turn around, to explain why he did everything in his power to stop his diagnosis becoming who he is and the pity he expected to find in her eyes wasn't there. Instead he saw sympathy and a gentle understanding (the same look she gave the victims of a crime, the one that put them all at ease) that made him feel warm and loved and wanted.

He changed the subject before he could do something stupid and spoil that look her in eyes (like kiss her).


	8. Kilimanjaro

**A/N:** This one is the wonderfully awkward scene where Kate is talking to Daniel about Hathaway.

* * *

**8. Kilimanjaro**

He really didn't want to hear how Professor Wonderful is so great. How he is such a nice guy and how he's smart and cooks. But then he actually starts listening to her and he realises it's not like that all. He can feel the faintest flickering of hope that she might actually be interested in him. And then his younger self had to turn up and bring him back to reality (he finds it mildly ironic that it is his delusion that keeps him grounded when his emotions get away from him).

His delusion keeps talking over Kate and he knows that he should be paying attention to Kate but he can't quite seem to tune the hallucination out.

"Stop!" He yells and he immediately wants to take it back.

The hurt look in her eyes makes him feel like the lowest scum on earth and then she starts apologising, as if it's her fault that his brain is so messed up. He ignores the judgemental look from his younger self (seriously, when did his hallucinations get so judgemental?) makes some bumbling excuse and makes a run for it.

He sits in the silent class room, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to sort out the mess in his head. All he was succeeding in doing was giving himself a killer headache. Never had he been more grateful for Lewicki's interruption as he had been in that moment. Give him drugs scandals, faked papers and murders over possible romantic feelings any day of the week.


	9. Shadow (Part 1)

**A/N:** Sorry for the late posting, life got in the way. There were two scenes from Shadow that I really wanted to do so I did them both. It will be posted in two parts, the first one from Daniel's point of view and the second from Kate's. So here you go, The Kiss (don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about).

* * *

**9. Shadow (Daniel)**

She didn't believe him. He could have maybe made it through being set-up by Probert if she believed him. But she didn't and he could feel the pain settling low in his gut, a sharp cutting pain that demanded constant attention.

He barely remembered the handcuffs getting put on him or the walk to the elevator. She didn't believe him and that was all that mattered. The buzzing of a taser and the bang of Probert collapsing brought him out of his funk. Kate was letting him out of the handcuffs and making jokes and he can't wrap his mind around it.

"I thought you didn't believe me." He was beyond confused at this point.

"Probert was standing right there; I had to pretend to believe him." The pain disappeared and he could breathe again, she believed him.

For an FBI agent, Probert was spectacularly heavy and he has no idea how they managed to get him down to the parking garage and into the boot of Kate's car without anyone noticing (that really should have been a major clue that things were not as they seemed but he was too busy trying not to float away at the thought that she believed him).

Then she was telling him to go off without her while she goes into the head office of Verteron to plant a wire and the warning bells in his head were ringing loud and clear. He tries to talk her out of it but her stubborn streak comes into play and he knows he's fighting a losing battle (usually her stubbornness is one of the things that endear her most to him but right now all he wants to do it take her home with him and protect her).

He grabs her wrist and the look she is giving him breaks through all his carefully constructed walls and he is kissing her and she is kissing him back and he can die happy. One arm is around her waist, holding her to him and the other is at the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. Her hands are on his face and he has never been as happy as he is in this moment. Eventually they break apart and he knows that they have to go (he never wants to leave; no one has ever looked at him with such wonder in their eyes before so he does his best to memorise it). He runs the backs of his fingers down the side of her face, making sure his fingers graze the side of her lips and sprints for the door to the alley. He can feel the press of her lips and the heat of her hand on his face for hours afterwards.

Then it all goes to shit.


	10. Shadow (Part 2)

**A/N:** Here is the second half of shadow, the hospital scene from Kate's point of veiw

* * *

**9. Shadow (Kate)**

She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to see him disappear into the sterile white halls of the mental hospital. Logically she knew that he would be better off getting professional help but she still didn't want to let him go.

When she had walked into his earlier in the evening she had never been more scared. Not for her, never for her. She knew that no matter how far he sank into his delusions he would never hurt her. She was scared for him. What if he had hurt himself? What if Lewicki hadn't come back when he did? When he hugged her all she wanted to do was take him home with her and never let him go.

Instead she drove him to the hospital, gave his hand a squeeze before seeing him off into the maze like halls of The Hubbard Memorial Centre. Her hand felt cold for days afterwards.

At least until the video of Westley Sumpter surfaced, then things really started getting interesting.


	11. Light

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reading my very first multi-chapter fic. It has been great fun posting this. I would particularity like to thank Hannah for her reviews for every chapter, they make my day that little bit brighter. Enjoy the final chapter and thank you all once again. **  
**

* * *

**10. Light**

It hurt that Kate had to ask him how he was going but he understands, he does. It doesn't make it hurt less. Still, she had stuck up for him even though he had spent the weekend lost in a delusional state (he had imagined kissing her in detail, not that she knew that but it still left a niggling feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach).

"Thank you for uh, not giving up on me even when I was at my worst."

"You gave me a scare you know."

He didn't know what was worse; that she saw him like that or that he had scared her. He knew that seeing him like that made his condition real for Kate, instead of some far away clinical diagnosis that she never had to deal with personally. Especially not from someone close to her. So it made perfect sense if she didn't want to work with him.

He gave her an easy way out, instead of having to go through pain of her letting him down kindly. He didn't know if he could survive the look in her eyes if she did that, the mix between pity, sorrow and betrayal. He almost certain it would finish him off completely. So he offered her the chance to finish things cleanly and with minimal pain.

Instead she surprises him. Again. Offering him a deal that he tell her when his symptoms come back and he gets to keep working with her. He grasps the olive branch with both hands and promises her that he will tell her the moment his delusions start up again.

(He hates to think what would have happened if she had agreed it was best he didn't work with her anymore. Losing two of his three best friends in one week would probably send him back to the hospital sooner rather than later.

That and he can't help replaying the kiss over and over in his head).


End file.
